California State University, Sacramento (CSUS) is located in the capitol of California and is the sixth largest university in the 23-campus CSU system. CSUS has an enrollment of 28,558 students. CSUS is strongly committed to the goals of pluralism, faculty scholarship, and the involvement of students in research. Approximately 67 % of students are female and 53 % of undergraduate students are from diverse backgrounds. The institution is committed to enhancing training and research opportunities for students and faculty members necessary to improve the quality of life through biomedical and behavioral research. The goal of this SRIP application is to enhance the biomedical and behavioral research skills of underrepresented faculty/students and female faculty/students at CSUS. Four specific aims are planned. Those aims are to: 1) develop a faculty research fellows program that supports pilot research and external proposal development, 2) involve students in faculty research projects, research conferences, and facultystudent research receptions, 3) offer a series of on-line mini courses and grantsmanship workshops designed to increase the research skills of faculty and students, and 4) organize yearly research conferences in which faculty and students interact with leaders in behavioral and biomedical research. These aims will be accomplished by training Bonnie Raingruber during the 5-month (SRIP) extramural program. Dr. Raingruber is active in campus-wide activities at CSUS and is well respected by other faculty members. She has taught and participated in research activities at CSUS for 17 years and is the Director of the Center for Health and Human Services Research. Dr. Raingruber will work with faculty research fellows, develop on-line mini research courses, and organize research conferences and student-faculty research receptions. The effectiveness of this proposed program will be evaluated by longitudinally comparing baseline to yearly outcomes in terms of: 1) percent under-represented/female students and faculty members involved in biomedical and behavioral research, 2) percent of minority faculty with extramural research support, 3) dollar amount of extramural support, 4) percentage of minority and female faculty with publications and presentations, 5) percentage of collaborative investigations with research-intensive institutions, 6) retention within the major by students involved in faculty research, 7) number of students participating in research, and 8) progress toward application to graduate school by students participating in faculty research.